Dark Angels
by forbidden.roses
Summary: natsumexOC hayatexOC RuixOC please read :
1. Chapter 1

"please everyone take your seats we have three new students, please treat them nicely, girls please come in girls" said naru.

Then three girls walked in wearing cloaks so we couldn't see their faces but when they came in a chill ran down the classes spine, an aura of danger, death and ..."lust" filled the room "Hello, my name is Selena Corvus and mines Serena Corvus" the class gasped at the twins.

They were hot at least C-cup breasts perfect curves not to mention their outfits one in black the other in red Selena had lush blond hair with red streaks. Serena lush blond hair with black streaks. "and our alice is darkness and light" they said in unision.

Then the other girl walked up "My name is Sakura Corvus, and my alice is demonic" I swear I heard koko faint but everyone was too mesmerized by her seductive voice. A smirk played on sakura's face, she at least DD-cup breast her body was more perfect than her sisters.

Her hair was at her ankles here's a way to describe her lips stained with blood, hair black as night, a dare devil Snow White.

Natsume's P.O.V

"Humph, circus freaks that's new" I chuckled then a dagger literally pulled me out of my seat and pinned me to the wall followed by three more daggers. "You got a problem with our kind punk!" said an angry sakura as she jumped and spinned in the air and landed right in front of me.

Now pissed off "nope just wondering how you were even allowed here" I said with a smug smile on my face.

"And why's that" sakura said frustrated trying to hold back her anger. " because circus freaks are dimwitted and simple minded" I said calmly then before I knew it I was throughed against the wall on the other side of class.

And then the twins locked their arms around me making escape in possible.


	2. the curse

"**Well that's not nice to say then how about I show you what I can do you might even change your mind" she said with a devilish smirk.**

**Then a clash of thunder as lightning hit the ground, the earth began to shake furiously then the earth split spitting out demons, terrifying clowns with razor sharp teeth, it was worse than watching a horror film.**

**Then they all bowed their heads and said " Our Queen's" the twins unlocked their arms and stood next to their sister the three looked at the class that was pretty much petrified, but I was unfazed.**

"**Impressive, ok I'm convinced you guy's are alices" I said then everything disappeared then huge grins appeared on their faces " um hey what happened to narumi-sensie" sakura asked then naru came with persona behind him.**

"**Natsume I hear you are making trouble with the new students" persona said in a voice colder then ice. Then he bowed to the girls "no just curious if they were really alices" I said in an aggravated voice " well then natsume these three will be in the dander ability class" said naru. **

"**one sec… Azurath matrion syntoths" sakura said in a weird language then everyone fell to the ground " what happened? " asked naru " I erased their memory of this event." said Sakura.**

**Sakura P.O.V**

**Lips stained with blood hair black as night my dear snow white.**

"**Those words rang through my head " I thought to myself as I walk to the ability class I was assigned to when I got there natsume and three others plus persona the one girl had blue wavy/curly hair then one boy with blond hair and last a tall one with black hair he was wrapped in bandages.**

"**Ah. Girls come in, students please greet the girls" said persona then the blond came up and said " My name is Hayma, this is Hayate and Nobara, it's a pleasure to meet you three." said Hayama. **

"**Hm, well this will be interesting" I thought to myself "Well sakura you will be Natsume's partner, Selena is Hayate's partner and Serena is Nobara's partner." and so we stood next to are partners as Persona told us to do, and finally it was my turn so far everyone failed "Sakura, you know what to do." said Persona and so I took a deep breath "Azurath matrion syntoths " I yelled, then rose vines wrapped around me and soon I transformed into the most deadly being, the "Black Rose Dragon". My eyes filled with flames, the forbidden signs tattooed my face as my teeth come to a sharp point as the rose petals cover most of my breast and start to cover my nether regions from my abdomen to barely six inches from my hips down and vines wrap around my waist, stomach, neck and around my arms and legs, and then the blade of shadows forms in my hand.**

**And then again the words return "**_lips stained with blood, hair black as night my dear snow white"_**This is the curse that has befell on me.**

"**Black Rose Tetsaiga!" I yelled as I swung the sword demons emerged and in a flicker of light they burst into green flames and then grew larger and larger I lost my control memories flooded back as I scream then everything went black.**


End file.
